


Lucky38's Writing Corner

by Lucky38



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, Futa, Futanari, Impregnation, Lewd powers, Loli, Other, Rebound Sex, loli dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: I'll be dropping short stories and one-offs here on an irregular basis, and tags will be updated with each new story.  The variety of fandoms and subjects will be wide, though I'll post the relevant warnings in the summary for each.This first chapter is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767886/chapters/29130282 and written with the full blessing of said story's author, taking place in the same setting.  It may or may not be canon to the other work.





	1. Songbird [Worm]

Paige Mcabee, also known around the world as the parahuman singer Canary, flopped into her trailer.  
  
She liked her trailer. It was more comfortable than a bus, had more privacy, and was easier to get amenities in. The smaller size didn't really bother her when it came down to it since she didn't need to cram a whole band in here. It was just her, a minifridge/freezer combo, a small bathroom, a bed (that took up half the space all by itself), and a TV on one wall.  
  
The bed was very important. She'd had it custom made, and it had gotten a lot of use.  
  
The trailer was her home away from home. Sure, after she'd started getting bigger and better contracts, she'd been able to afford her own house. She probably could have afforded to upgrade to a whole custom-made bus all for her, but she'd opted to keep the trailer instead. She'd had it for longer than her current agent, and she wasn't about to trade in an old friend so easily.  
  
Right now, though, she wasn't in the frame of mind to appreciate the finer homey details of her little refuge. She dropped onto the bed and immediately started struggling out of her bright yellow stage outfit. Gah, why the hell had she let her stylist talk her into putting so many damned  _belts_ on this thing!? Counterculture could kiss her ass.  
  
Finally, she managed to undo enough of it to just pull the whole damn thing off, wadding it up into a ball and chucking it into a corner. With even more urgency, she started undoing the bindings around her waist and thighs that kept a certain unruly aspect of her anatomy tucked away where it could be kept out of sight by a brightly colored skirt.  
  
With a deeply relieved sigh, Paige finally managed to get everything off, letting the appendage spring free and slap up against her toned belly.  
  
She thought that she was pretty good looking. On the slender side of things, maybe, but spending hours at a time walking, strutting, and dancing around on a stage had done wonders for her physique. She'd gotten lots of...well, she charitably thought of them as 'compliments' about how nice her shoulder-length blonde hair looked interwoven with the feathers that had sprouted once she got her powers. And, yeah, she had a face that made her look about five years younger than her actual age, but she thought that would actually be nice as she got older.  
  
There was just one issue. She couldn't quite bring herself to think of it as a  _flaw,_ but it had caused her some trouble.  
  
Between her legs sat a cock. And not some dainty, small little thing that could be glossed over or ignored by all but the most involved examinations, oh no. This thing was well over a foot long and only slightly less thick than a soda can. One time, Paige had held her arm next to it, elbow against her crotch. It had been a pretty even size comparison. She'd brought out apples to see how they compared to the balls hanging underneath, and the fruit had been  _smaller._  
  
And it was just  _always ready to go._  
  
Paige was a music star, and there were some things that just came with the territory. Fans. Sex appeal.  _Groupies._ Male and female, extremely attractive groupies that practically threw themselves at her every hour of every day. This concert alone, she'd been flashed at least three times on purpose, and several more times accidentally.  
  
Every time, she'd had to dig her fingernails into her palm, and only years of practice had let her avoid a stutter with the sheer surge of desire that had rushed through her.  
  
She had needs. Very, very insistent needs. Needs that she usually met on the road to the next concert location, or with a lucky girl or guy after the show, but that she'd been unable to today due to her agent riding in the trailer with her to discuss some royalty deal.  
  
Right now, it was fully hard and ready to go, twitching slightly and colored an angry red. Paige couldn't wait for another second, she wrapped both hands around it and started stroking, her fingers sliding along the smooth skin. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. Oh,  _fuck_ she needed this...  
  
There was a knock on her door. "U-uh...Miss Canary? I'm here for the...fan raffle?"  
  
Paige froze. God  _damn it,_ she'd completely forgotten! There had been a charity raffle before the concert, and the winner would get to spend the evening hanging out with her. She'd given it the go-ahead a week ago, and then  _totally_ forgotten about it until now.  
  
For a split second, she opened her mouth with the intent to invite them in so they could join her before she shut that line of thought down.  
  
"Coming! Just wait there for a bit."  
  
Yes, reinforcing her voice with her power so that she'd have a bit more time to get herself under control was probably a bad thing to do, and no she did not care.  
  
She couldn't answer the door like this, no matter how much the notion appealed to her. Quickly, she rushed to the bathroom and threw on a robe, but there was still an extremely visible bulge on the front, and Paige had to open the robe back up before the thick gobs of pre leaking from her cock soaked through to the front.  
  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! She needed to cool down! She needed to-!  
  
In a moment of desperate inspiration, she flung open the freezer portion of her mini-fridge and stuck her dick in the ice tray.  
  
"...Miss Canary, what was that noise?"  
  
"Nothing!" Paige squeaked. "Please be patient for just a bit longer!"  
  
_Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold why did she *do* that!?_  
  
At the very least, it seemed to work. Her cock wilted back down to a manageable size, her arousal having been doused as effectively as...well, a torch being dunked in a pile of ice. Paige winced as she closed the freezer. She'd gotten fluids all over the ice cubes, which was a circumstance that she hadn't ever  _quite_ foreseen.  
  
Still, there wasn't any time to contemplate the strangeness of her life now. She closed the robe back up, made sure it was securely tied closed around her waist, fixed a winning PR-worthy smile on her face, and opened the door to her trailer. "God, I'm so sorry about that, I was half dressed. Please, come in."  
  
The girl that she ushered inside was a pale brunette, a bit younger than Paige. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her outfit seemed pretty conservative for a concert-goer. She had a pastel-pink turtleneck on under a fluffy grey jacket, and her skirt was an orange-red thing that went down below her knees.  
  
She had a necklace on, too, the brightest thing about her clothing. Bright silver, with a cross on the front.  
  
Paige immediately wondered how she'd look underneath those clothes, then the sane part of her mind tried to discretely wrap herself tighter in the robe, hoping that she hadn't just caused some kind of religious outrage or something. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you. Please, just call me Paige. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Linda Brown, ma'am. I'm so glad I finally get to meet you, I've loved your music for a long time." Linda's voice had a faint southern twang to it, almost unnoticeable but enough to slightly color her accent.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Linda. So, where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm from Kansas."  
  
Paige lifted an eyebrow. "Huh. Kansas is a long way from Colorado. Did you come all the way up here just to see my concert?" If she had, that would mean she was-  _damn it,_ stop!  
  
"Oh, no ma'am. My family just travels a lot on business. They're very involved in community and charity work."  
  
Paige knew voices. Whether it was part of her power or just an instinct she had, she could pick up slight cues pretty well. And that answer that Linda had given her sounded very rehearsed. Maybe she just got asked that a lot, or maybe she was making something up. A runaway, maybe? Or just someone who didn't want to seem like they were coming on too strong?  
  
Oh well, it wasn't any of her business. Paige just smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad that you were able to make it, for whatever reason." She cleared her throat, trying to think of something to do that wasn't both gratifying and utterly carnal. She hadn't really done any of this 'meet the fans' stuff before, not beyond an autograph signing or stuff like that. "So, do you think you want to watch a movie or something? It's up to you, if you want to head out I'll get dressed and you can pick somewhere for us to go."  
  
"Oh, no ma'am, a movie sounds just great."  
  
Paige gave her a nudge. "Cut it out with that ma'am stuff. I'm practically your age, and we're all friends here. You can just call me Paige."  
  
"Okay, thank you...Paige."  
  
The singer smiled at her fan, a genuine smile this time, and grabbed the remote to flip the TV on. "Hey, sorry that there are no chairs in here, but you can sit on the bed. It's wide enough for both of us." Paige tried to viciously quash the part of her that perked up when thinking about alternate ways that last bit could be interpreted, and only had any degree of success due to the recent ice-dunk. "Uh, right. So, I've got new releases, a few Aleph imports...what are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Um, maybe something funny?" Linda hadn't actually moved yet, and Paige gently steered her over to the bed and let her take a seat. There was a moment when Linda had sat down and her head was at waist height where Paige  _really_ felt the urge to take a step forward, but once again she smashed the urge down with a mental hammer. Instead, she sat down next to her fan, checking once again to make sure that her robe kept her adequately covered.  
  
"Okay, comedy it is." She queued up one without really looking at it, just picking whatever was at the top of the charts and leaned back onto her elbows. This...was kinda awkward, but not half bad, really. If her brain would stop trying to get her into a PR disaster, that is.  
  
\-----  
  
About an hour or so passed in near-total silence. The movie wasn't actually very good, in Paige's opinion, it seemed to fall back on crude shock humor more often than it actually put the effort in to make real jokes. Still, Linda giggled and laughed on cue with each one, so maybe she just had poor taste. Or maybe Linda did.  
  
It was too bad the movie wasn't good. If it was, it might have been able to distract her. Instead, all Paige really had to focus on was the fact that Linda was young, attractive, and sitting  _right_ next to her in the privacy of her trailer. She could keep a lid on it, but only if she focused  _hard_ on absolutely anything else. The sales figures for her last concert. The salaries for all of her stage workers. The crappy, god-awful movie. The fact that Linda was so close she could feel her body heat-  _damn it._  
  
Paige folded her hands in her lap, doing her best to hide the swelling. It was barely noticeable, but if she got any more worked up there would be no keeping it secret.  
  
"Hey, I'm kind of thirsty. Do you have any water?" Linda asked. She'd loosened up a bit as the movie went on, and Paige practically jumped at the opportunity to do something different. "Yes, of course, let me get it for you."  
  
Before Linda could insist on doing it (everyone  _always_ tried to do stuff for her), Paige got up and stepped over to the fridge. She kept her cups in there too, since there wasn't really room for a cabinet in her trailer. She brushed aside some snacks to grab two cups and a bottle of water, then grabbed a few frozen-together chunks of ice out of the freezer and dropped them in.  
  
Linda gratefully lifted the cup to her lips, then paused while she swilled the water around in her mouth for a bit. She swallowed and glanced at Paige. "Is that some kind of special water? It tastes really good."  
  
Paige sipped her own cup, shrugging. And then she froze as she tasted the faint musky flavor.  
  
She'd given Linda ice out of the tray that she'd put her dick in. She'd given Linda a chunk of ice cubes that were stuck together with her frozen pre.  
  
....Fuuuuuuuck.  
  
As if confirming it, Linda bit an ice cube off of the main chunk, rolling it around in her mouth. "Hang on, it's not the water, it's the ice! Mmm...where'd you get this ice from? Did you have it specially made for you? It's incredible..." There was a noticeable blush on her cheeks as she swallowed the first ice cube and grabbed a second one. Then a third.  
  
Paige couldn't even feel dismayed. She had a conservative religious girl in her trailer,  _tasting_ her fluids and  _loving_ it.  
  
Throb.  
  
Linda happened to glance over right at that moment and saw a bulge right in Canary's lap, one that no amount of clever hand positioning would be able to hide. "Um..."  
  
Oh, to hell with all of it.  
  
Paige leaned over, put a hand behind Linda's head, and pulled her into a kiss. Her fan froze out of sheer surprise before practically melting against her, giving Paige the freedom to do essentially whatever she wanted. And Paige wanted to do a  _lot._  
  
One hand under Linda's thigh let her flip the girl around and pull her closer so that she was sitting in Paige's lap, her front pressed against the singer's. That bulge was trapped in between them, twitching and throbbing and letting out pre in a thick pulsing stream, soaking through the robe and staining Linda's conservative turtleneck.  
  
Paige pulled back, giving the other girl a chance to take a few quick pants of air, gasping like she'd just run a marathon. "I- I- Uh-...huh?"  
  
Paige just chuckled, rolling her hips and enjoying the whimpering noise that Linda made as the thickness trapped in between them rubbed against her clothes. It couldn't really exert much pressure on her sex through that ugly skirt, but there was enough of it for Linda to feel  _something_ she liked. "You know..." Paige murmured. "You hear all kinds of crazy things about what goes on in musician's private trailers."  
  
"...!?"  
  
Linda's jacket was the first thing to go, and Paige's hands started to roam under the turtleneck. Linda flinched at that first skin to skin contact like she'd been shocked but quickly relaxed into the touch. She must have been  _painfully_ repressed if she'd been reduced to this with the little bits of attention that Paige had given her. Really, she was doing the poor girl a favor. They both clearly needed to cut loose.  
  
"What did that raffle say the prize was? 'Get to know Canary like never before'? Well, Linda? I'm ready to teach you all sorts of things about me...and about yourself, I think. And if you don't want me to do that, then you'd better run right out that door and head home."  
  
There was no way in hell Linda would actually leave, and Paige knew it. She needed this too bad. They  _both_ needed this too badly for either one to pass it up. Still, it needed to be said, even if it was just a formality.  
  
Linda swallowed heavily. "You mean...s-sex?"  
  
"I mean that I'm going to fuck you like a rutting animal, Linda. Those ice cubes were just the beginning. I'm going to leave you ruined, and still begging for more. Unless you run off in the next few seconds, of course."  
  
"B-but that's a sin..." She weakly offered. Paige could hear the lack of conviction in her voice. She let her robes spill open, and reached underneath Linda's skirt to grab her hips and pull her even closer until she could feel every last twitch of Paige's cock right against her entrance. She lined up the head, as though she was about to plunge in, fucking right through the white cotton, and Linda let out a tiny moan.  
  
"So it is. Ready to be a little wicked?"  
  
Linda's answer came when she relaxed slightly, letting more of her weight sink down. Paige bit back a snarl as she felt the tip of her cock start to sink inside the wonderful, fertile depths of her new lover only to be stopped by that scrap of cloth. Baring her teeth, she moved one hand down and just snapped Linda's panties off, breaking the waistband.  
  
The formerly innocent girl swallowed heavily. "Is-isn't this where you promise to be gent-" Her words were interrupted by a loud gasp that tore itself out of her throat as Paige used her grip on Linda's hips to start pushing inside her warm, crushingly tight depths.  
  
"Oh no, not at all. I don't  _do_ gentle." Linda still had some clothes on. This bothered her. Paige decided to fix the issue, and right now she couldn't really think beyond using brute force.  
  
It was harder than she thought it would be to rip off the turtleneck, and the skirt was unreasonably tough. But Paige was driven forward by the urge to feel skin pressed again skin, and the whole time she didn't miss a beat when it came to forcing more of herself into her lover.  
  
"Oh god, you're inside me. Oh lord, you're big. Oh god oh god oh god-" Linda started to babble, and Paige shut her up with another smoldering kiss. Her lover leaned into it this time, moaning against Paige's lips.  
  
A few inches later and Linda was gritting her teeth. Paige had fucked a few virgins before and knew more or less what she was feeling. Utter strain and fullness, the sensation of her body being pushed to its natural limits and beyond and the feeling of her nerves being subjected to what would in any other circumstance be a cruel punishment.  
  
Paige also knew that Linda was having the time of her life.  
  
She didn't stop pressing. Didn't stop  _stretching_ Linda, forcing the inches in one by one until their hips met and there was nothing else to give.  
  
The other girl was almost perfectly still, her only movement the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she panted for air. Paige pulled her down and started nuzzling and nibbling on the side of her neck, holding her so tightly that she could feel Linda's heartbeat through her chest. "You might want to say your prayers," She murmured. "Because I'm going to get started now."  
  
Her hands slid down, cupping Linda's ass and using that wonderful handhold to lift her up. She let out a long, low groan as Paige's cock slid out of her depths, thick strings of her arousal connecting her stretched lower lips and that immense shaft for brief moments before they snapped. Paige brought her up until nothing but her crown was still nestled inside...and then she simply let go.  
  
Linda made a quiet keening noise as she slid back down, going from blessedly empty to unbearably full. Even with the full force of gravity pulling her down, it took several seconds for her to slide all the way back to Paige's base...and as soon as she reached it, the singer just repeated the maneuver.  
  
Over. And over. And over.  
  
Each time, she slid back down a little quicker, and Paige lifted her up a little faster. Now Linda was the one leaning into the side of  _Paige's_ neck, not out of a desire to reciprocate but out of sheer instinct, searching for something she could use as a support while her muscles turned into quivering jelly and her thoughts became a fuck-drunk mess.  
  
And then Paige started bucking her hips with each drop, and Linda started making noises again. Breathless gasps, like every thrust was forcing a puff of air out of her lungs. With how deep Paige was inside her, that might have been what was  _actually_ happening.  
  
The first orgasm of her life happened right then, and she squeezed down around the cock inside her like a warm vice as her whole body shook, her remaining breath leaving her in a cry.  
  
Paige was merciful. She gave Linda five second to recover before continuing.  
  
Now that she'd set her pace, the singer was determined to see how far she could take it. Each thrust was a little harder and faster than the one before, though after a short while her instincts took hold and simply urged her to go as hard as she could until the girl in her lap was plump and swollen and bred and  _hers._  
  
Linda clutched Paige for dear life, the aftershocks of her first climax still racing through her as the sensations were ratcheted up in intensity yet again. Her existence was one long, endless orgasm, or an unending chain of smaller ones.  
  
As Paige's own climax neared, she became almost bestial in intensity, her entire being focused on one singular purpose. She bit down on Linda's shoulder, squeezing her arms around her lover and clutching her as close as she possibly could as she thrust with all her might. The floodgates opened, her pent-up balls draining themselves in hot, thick spurts. Her cock pulsed and twitched with each pump, pouring an impossible amount of potent fluid almost directly into Linda's womb.  
  
In that moment, both of them experienced complete and total fulfillment, the most absolute bliss that either of them could conceive. This felt  _right._  
  
Linda swooned, passing out on the spot. At the moment, sleep felt like an excellent idea, so Paige just scooted back on the bed until she was resting her head on the pillows, and joined her.  
  
\-----  
  
When the morning came, Paige looked down and saw Linda sprawled on top of her, still asleep and still naked. Hunger surged through her, the desire for a repeat performance  _almost_ overpowering her sane mind's feelings of awkwardness.  
  
Holy shit, she'd slept with the raffle-winning fan. The press would have an absolute field day with this.  
  
"Fuck my life," she muttered.  
  
At her words, Linda stirred. "Mmm? Mmhmm." She nestled herself against Paige's chest. "Good morning..."  
  
Paige winced. "Yeah, good morning. Listen, about last night..."  
  
"I think I love you."  
  
Paige blinked. Okay, that was...not where she'd been expecting this to go. Linda was still speaking, too. "Listen, I'm going to be completely honest here. I don't like the 'family business'. I don't like not being able to watch the movies or shows I want to watch because they're 'immoral'. I don't like always needing to forgive and forget. And I  _really_ don't like going out and risking my life all the time. I'd been planning on asking if you could help me get away from my family, somehow, but now...can I stay with you?"  
  
Paige blinked again. That whole statement was a lot to take in, but the first thing she unpacked was: "Hold on...risking your life?"  
  
"Right. You're Paige, and also Canary. I'm Linda..." She gestured at one of the pillows and it flew apart, turning into a cloud of white flakes that spun around the room before reforming at the foot of the bed. "...And also Rosary. From Haven."  
  
Paige blinked a third time. She'd fucked one of the biggest Christian public figures in America. She felt like she'd stuck her dick in Gandhi or something, if Gandhi was her age, fit, attractive, and...  
  
Her subconscious  _really_ wanted to go another round with Linda...Rosary...whichever.  
  
"Um...are you sure it's okay to just out yourself like that?" She asked, ignoring her subconscious. "I mean...wow, I'm glad you trust me, but..."  
  
Linda shrugged. "I don't care. Your music was one of the few vices my family would let me have, and I'm pretty sure that's just because they never bothered to listen to any of the lyrics. I know it doesn't make sense, but I don't care anymore. I trust you. If you want to go tell a reporter...well, it'll mean that you already turned me down, so it can't get much worse than that."  
  
Right, her offer. Keep  _Rosary_  on as a full-time groupie/girlfriend. Maybe she could find some work in effects or something, but it would be obvious why she stuck around. Not to mention that if she was expecting a 'girlfriend' deal, there were certain needs that needed to be addressed.  
  
Still, the  _idea_ of having her here. All the time. Whenever she was...needed... No matter how much smarter it would have been to say no, Paige just couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"If you want to come with me...well, you could stay in my trailer, but I have...trouble controlling myself sometimes."  
  
Linda smirked, an expression that Paige hadn't seen her make before now. "If it means more of that, then I have no complaints."  
  
The singer chose her next words carefully. "It's not... _just_ that. Sometimes, I might bring someone else back, if I'm too tempted and they're willing. Sometimes I might bring back more than one."  
  
"I don't care. I honestly do not care at all. I  _want_ to do crazy things like that. I want to party, and drink, and have a ton of s-sex, and  _all_ of it! I feel like I'm just being  _crushed_ with my family, I'll do whatever I need if it means you'll take me with you when you leave."  
  
Paige gave her a long look, her sense of reason urging her to consider the complications, to think of the PR disaster that it could cause, to just stop and act  _rationally._ In this case, it lost. "Alright, let me call my agent. And my lawyer. Welcome aboard, Linda."  
  
The girl's smile was positively radiant, and she practically dove in for a deep kiss.  
  
As it turned out, the phone calls could wait for an hour or two.


	2. Youthful Indiscretion. [Worm]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, inspired by the same source as the previous, born from me taking another guess at which other characters were given a 'unique' addition.

Vista was in the common room for the announcement. The thirteen-year-old usually hung out at the PRT building when she wasn't on patrol, doing her homework there and just hoping to god that something would come up and she'd have an excuse to go out in costume. Or even better, something that would give her an excuse to spend the night in her PRT-issue quarters. Her dad had been really on her back lately, seriously pressuring her to give up her career in the Wards and take up something more 'girly'.  
  
His present from her last birthday had been a  _dollhouse_. Yuck.  
  
When the tone sounded on the intercom, she let out a sigh of relief and stood up. And then she flopped right back down when a voice came on and said that 'all Wards are requested to gather in the common area for an announcement.'  
  
The others all trickled back in. Aegis and Shadow Stalker were just back from a patrol, same with Kid Win and Clockblocker. Browbeat was missing, and so was-  
  
Right before she could wonder where Dean was, he stepped into the room, fully armored and in costume with Armsmaster and Piggot right behind him.  
  
Vista was not some ditzy teenager ready to swoon over every heartthrob that walked across her path. But she still felt a little fluttery seeing the guy she was crushing on walk in the room like a modern day knight in shining armor. The feeling was pretty well dampened by seeing Armsmaster and Piggot right behind him, though. Especially Piggot. Most of the Wards made fun of the obese director behind her back, and her nasty personality did a pretty good job when it came to absolving any guilt they might have felt.  
  
Still, at least Dean was here. She really wished he would realize that he was too good for Victoria. For purely selfless reasons, naturally. Petty spite would have been childish, and if there was one thing she  _wasn't_ it was a child.  
  
Piggot waited until everyone had taken their seats before stepping forward and beginning without any sort of preamble. "The European Union has proposed a diplomatic gesture of sorts, cross-training various juvenile Parahuman teams. Certain members were selected from Wards programs all across the country based on their suitability for representing the Protectorate and the PRT abroad. From Brockton Bay, Gallant has been selected to go abroad to Berlin, where he will remain for the next eight months. He will leave in an hour, you have that long to say your goodbyes."  
  
And just like that she left, Armsmaster following her. Vista wondered why he'd even showed up. Just so he could look like he had an important role in all of this?  
  
Then, the actual meaning of the words hit her. Dean was going to be leaving. He was going to be leaving for  _eight months._  That- that wasn't  _fair!_  
  
Holy crap. Eight months away- would he even  _remember_ her? Or would he find some pretty German girlfriend? Oh god, what if he decided to  _stay_ there!? This was bad! This was  _bad!_ Damn it, damn it, it was now or never!  
  
She waited for everyone else to say their goodbyes and disperse. Dean was pretty popular, but none of the others seemed to think this was much of a big deal. Vista's heart thudded in her chest as she stood up and walked over, hands balled into fists at her sides. "H-hey, Dean? Can we speak privately?"  
  
He turns to face her. His visor was off, and his friendly smile was easily visible. "Sure thing, Missy."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. There were no other chances left, no other options. This  _had_ to happen now!  
  
He led her out of the common area, through some empty hallways, and back to his private quarters. The whole time, Vista felt raw passion surge through her, to the point where...well, she slumped her posture a bit and thanked God for how easy it was to be discreet in a skirt.  
  
When they arrived, Vista bit her lower lip, practically hyperventilating as she prepared her next move. She needed to take action. She needed to do something  _drastic,_ or else Dean might as well be gone for good!  
  
He started to turn back towards her, and Vista took two steps forward, preparing to launch herself at him and give him a vibrant, romantic kiss on the-  
  
There was a flash of blue and she staggered backward, feeling like something had given her a shove right in the center of her chest. Dean lowered his hand, shrugging apologetically. "Sorry. Calm beam. You seemed a little bit too worked up to really think this through."  
  
Vista did feel much calmer, actually. Calm enough to take a rational look at her actions and see how ridiculous she had been. "Oh...oh god, I am  _so_ sorry." She would be absolutely mortified if she wasn't being kept from emotional extremes by Dean's power.  
  
Dean smiled at her again, seeming to radiate compassion and understanding. "I get it, Missy. You're feeling a lot of powerful emotions right now. It's...well, it's that time in your life. Once I'm gone, you'll get over me in weeks. Maybe the next guy who catches your eye will be more...compatible with you."  
  
Vista shook her head. "Dean, I'm not like the other kids my age. I really do love you."  
  
Still smiling, Dean just shook his head. "I'm an empath, remember? I see this sort of thing all the time. Besides, I  _am_ going to Germany for eight months, remember? I have immense respect for your abilities and appreciate your friendship. But that's as far as our relationship will go."  
  
He gave her a quick hug, and then was heading out the door. "I'll see you when I'm back from Europe. Leave some bad guys for me here, alright?"  
  
And then he was gone, and Missy was feeling entirely too calm about the situation.  
  
\-----  
  
As she walked back through the halls, the barrier of calmness over her emotions started to show cracks. Her emotions started to well up with an intensity that almost scared her like all Dean had done was force them back and keep them pressurized until they were ready to explode. Once again, her hands clenched into fists, and she felt like there was a live wire jabbed into her spine. More awkwardly, that same rush of passion that had hit her right before she'd tried to jump Dean was back, twice as strong as before.  
  
Not wanting to be caught walking the halls in her current condition, Vista hurried back to the common area and sat down, moving a magazine into her lap to cover up the bulge. Thankfully, it looked like everyone had been given the rest of the day off, leaving her alone in the room. Maybe even alone in the building, aside from the PRT officers that stayed on their own floors.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. If she could just calm down, she could make it to the girl's dorms on the other side of the building Then, she could take care of this, and-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming into the wall with an audible crack. " _Where is that son of a bitch!?"_  
  
Her eyes flew open. Victoria Dallon, also known as Glory Girl, had kicked the door in and was stomping around hard enough to shake the furniture. The tall blonde made a beeline straight towards Vista, looking so angry that for the briefest moment the young Ward was legitimately worried that Vicky had shown up to start a fight. Despite that, Vista's current 'agitation' made it very easy to ignore things like how Glory Girl could twist her into a pretzel, and very  _difficult_ to ignore things like how she'd clearly flown here in a hurry and the neckline of her sweater was stretched down far enough that Vista could just barely see the beginnings of the swell of her bust. "Hey, where's Dean!?"  
  
Vista scowled, trying to remember how much she didn't like this person. "He left ten minutes ago."  
  
_"Fuck!"_  Victoria started pacing back and forth, arms folded. "Can you  _believe_ that asshole? He just up and moved to fucking  _Germany_ and the only warning  _I_ get was a phone call! I'm his  _girlfriend!"_  
  
"Didn't you guys break up last week?" Vista pointed out, maybe a little bit snippily. She tried to keep her eyes off Victoria's ass when she was turned around. She failed.  
  
"Yeah, but we're  _always_ doing stuff like that! I was planning on getting back together with him this weekend until he ran off to goddamn  _Europe!_ It's like he didn't care about how anyone else would feel!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Vista grumbled, glad to have something else to focus on besides Vicky's body. "I finally managed to get him alone right before he left, and he zaps me with a calm beam and tells me how much he valued our friendship before taking off." Despite her longstanding one-way rivalry with Glory Girl, the words just came tumbling out. "I mean, that's just not fair! If he's going to turn someone down, at least do it without using powers on them first!"  
  
"Heh. Finally got that little crush shot down, huh?" Victoria moved to sit down on the same sofa as Vista. "It was bound to happen, but he used his  _powers_ to stop you from being upset? God, he does  _anything_ to avoid a fight." She made a face. "One that he can't punch his way out of, anyway."  
  
It felt nice to have someone to share her frustration with. So nice, in fact, that Vista was generously willing to ignore Victoria's implication that she'd never had a chance with Dean in the first place. Besides, Vista had zero problems with her getting closer. "Yeah. Beam, sappy pep talk, and then he's off to the airport. Did you say that he didn't even say bye to you in person?"  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yup. Called me on the phone half an hour ago. Said it was because there was no use trying to change his mind, it was his 'duty', and we were broken up anyway so why does it matter? Ugh. You know why we broke up this time? He didn't bring me as his date to some big event that his dad was hosting! It was this huge fancy party, and he just didn't even invite me! He said I wouldn't 'fit in', whatever the hell that means. Prick."  
  
Vista nodded in sympathy. She didn't actually have any experience with that sort of thing, but it sounded pretty bad. "Yeah, that sucks. At least I got an awkward semi-hug before he left. Think he was worried you would physically stop him from leaving?"  
  
The other girl rolled her eyes. "I might've. I mean, you get a free pass for stuff like that when your boyfriend is being a jackass, right?"  
  
"Ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, bite me." Victoria tossed a pillow at her, and Vista used her power to make it circle around and hit Vicky in the chest. The New Wave member responded by sticking her tongue out, then settling back into place. "I've had a rough day already, I don't need any more crap from you."  
  
Despite everything, Vista did feel a little bad. "Yeah. Sorry, I guess."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
They sat together in silence for a little bit before Vicky sat up. "You know, we don't need that asshole, do we? Neither of us does. We can have fun and enjoy ourselves even if he runs off to the other side of the planet or whatever. Wait here for a second."  
  
And then she was gone. Vista blinked. When Vicky wanted to, she could move  _fast._  
  
In just a couple of minutes, she was back. And in her hand was a six pack of beer.  
  
Vista's eyes flickered in between the drinks and Victoria's face. "Where the hell did you get those?"  
  
"PRT canteen. The building's almost empty, so nobody noticed. Wanna share?"  
  
Vista wasn't really sure she  _did_ want to share. It was kinda illegal for her to drink, after all. It was probably illegal for  _Victoria_ to drink. But at the same time, there was that jittery feeling that wouldn't quite go away, even if she'd been distracted enough that standing up wouldn't be too embarrassing. Besides, she wasn't some little kid. She could totally handle a beer. "Yeah, sure. Let's do it in my room though, so nobody walks in on us."  
  
Victoria smirked. "The Wards poster child has a sneaky side! Sounds good, let's go."  
  
\-----  
  
The beers were gone. Vista had only had one full one. She'd started a second, but it was just too bitter for her to actually want to finish. Victoria had downed four and then finished off the one that Missy had set aside. The Ward had been impressed, especially when Victoria hadn't seemed to get more than a little giggly as a result of it.  
  
Well, and she'd gotten a bit cruder and a bit less coherent. Now, instead of just griping about Dean, she was taking the opportunity to complain about anything and everything. "So, I just  _don't get it!_ These guys'r fuckin'  _Nazis!_ Like, actual fuckin' Nazis! Why do people give me shit when I fight them? Yeah, I break a few bones, so what?"  
  
Vista nodded. "It's stupid. They send us out to fight, but they keep our hands tied. At least you don't have to deal with the Youth Guard."  
  
Victoria groaned. "Oh, God, don't even tell me. I've heard  _horror_ stories from Dean. Buncha pricks that think they know what's best for heroes." Her expression soured again as the thought of her ex crossed her mind. "Fucking Dean. Are we just not good enough for him or something?" She gestures wildly with an empty can. "I mean, I'm hot as hell, you're pretty cute, but  _nooo,_ he's off to get some ass in another country!"  
  
Vista tried to not think about sex. The charged-up feeling from before hadn't entirely left, and seemed ready to surge back at the slightest provocation. Besides that, there was  _something else_ around that just had her ready for action, any kind of action. She was already hard enough that her skirt was barely concealing anything.  
  
Victoria tosses the can over her shoulder, glowering. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna find the biggest, fattest cock in Brockton Bay. And then, I am going to  _snuggle_ up against that son of a bitch. I'm gonna kiss it, tease it, and get to know it  _really_ well. And then, I'm gonna snap a picture of it and send it to that jackass."  
  
Vista's eyes widened at the vivid description. As keyed up as she was, there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd be able to keep her cool. Within seconds, there was an  _extremely_ visible tent in her skirt. She tried to lean forward and cover it up, but Victoria grabbed her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. The hell is that?"  
  
She reached out to poke it. Vista tried shifting out of the way, but Victoria's grip on her shoulder was unbreakable. "Wait, did it just twitch? No, no fuckin' way..."  
  
Out of desperation, Vista tried to use her power and twist space around, but her focus was already in tatters and she completely failed to stop Vicky's hand as it hooked around the waistline of her skirt and underwear, yanking them both down.  
  
Vista's cock sprang out into the air, nearly slapping Vicky across the cheek. Out of sheer instinct, the Ward bucked her hips to bridge the remaining distance, briefly rubbing the underside against Victoria's face before the New Wave heroine pulled back. "Okay, what the fuck?" Bewildered, she grabbed one of the discarded cans and reads the label. "This  _was_ just beer, right?"  
  
And then Vista stepped over to her, standing up and moving in swift, sure motions. With a steadiness that she'd wished that she'd had an hour ago, she pulled Vicky's head down to hers and kissed her. Her body was being run off of pure instinct, her hands, lips, legs, and tongue moving without any conscious input from her.  
  
By the time Vicky pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. "Now, hold on just a damn-"  
  
"You don't get to tease me by telling me about how you want to get to know the biggest cock in the city, and then back out when I show it to you." Vista was still pretty upset and angry about losing Dean, but Victoria...  
  
She looked at the other girl. She was athletic, with muscle in all the places that needed definition and smoothness in all the places that didn't. She'd make a lovely consolation prize.  
  
It was like a switch had been flipped in Vista's head. She wasn't trying to disengage or hide her abnormality anymore. Now, she was showing off. She didn't have much in the way of curves yet, but her cock was nice, big, and fully functional. Almost too big for her slender frame, but she made it work. One hand slowly pumped up and down the shaft, while the other reached out to trail over Vicky's clothes.  
  
The other heroine didn't make a move to get closer, but she didn't back away either. "Jesus. How...does that thing  _work?"_  
  
"Uh huh. Now, you said something very specific a minute ago. You said you were going to find the biggest cock in Brockton...Well, here it is. Remind me what you said you'd do next?"  
  
Vicky's eyes never left Vista's length. "I said I'd...snuggle up to it. Get to know it. And..."  
  
"Give it a kiss." Vista reminded her. She put her hand on Glory Girl's shoulder. Despite the difference in physical strength between them, she was still able to easily push the blonde down to her knees. "Why don't you start there?"  
  
She hesitated. She hesitated for a long, long moment. Then, she leaned closer and put her lips right on the twitching tip of Vista's cock. Immediately, she jerked back. "Gah!"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"N-no, not really. The taste just surprised me." Vicky reached forward, grabbing it around the base and starting to feel it out like she was exploring it with her hand. "I've blown Dean before. A dick is supposed to be...well, kinda salty and bitter. Something you put up with. Yours is..."  
  
"Better." Vista didn't have any sort of thing to compare it to, but she knew exactly what Victoria had been about to say. "I taste  _good,_ don't I?"  
  
"...Yeah. You do."  
  
For a moment, Vista wondered where all this confidence was coming from. Just a moment, though, before deciding that there were more importing things to wonder about. Like how Victoria would feel around her.  
  
The blonde in question frowned, tilting her head around to get a look at Vista's cock from a different angle. "You know, I've been drinking. That might be messing with my mind. Making me do stupid stuff. Because this is stupid, right?" Her hand continues to stroke the shaft, her other coming up to catch some of the falling drops of pre that started welling out. Vicky brings the second hand up to her face, hesitantly sticking her tongue out and lapping up a bit of the whitish fluid. The corner of her mouth lifted up in a grin. "But I  _am_ single now..."  
  
That was the final straw. Vista stepped forward, giving Victoria a light push to make her fall to her back. The younger heroine dropped to her knees, urgently shuffling forward between Victoria's legs, spreading them wide so she could lurch forward and grind her length against Victoria's crotch, snatching at the waistband of her jeans and sending the button pinging off as she tried to rip them down.  
  
Vicky pushed her back with ease. "Hey, watch it! These are expensive." She pulls the pants off herself, all while keeping Vista at bay with one leg. She got the clothes down until they were around one ankle, and the Ward decided that was enough. She tilted herself to the side, letting herself fall back in between Vicky's legs and started grinding again.  
  
She didn't bother to muffle the groan. God, it felt so much better without the jeans in the way. Now, it would be  _perfect_ with just one more little shift...  
  
Victoria grabbed her by the wrists, stopping her from pulling her panties to the side, and Vista let out a frustrated whine. The older teenager was glancing down, sizing herself up against that intimidating cock, and evidently not liking what she saw. "Hey, uh...I've never taken anything that... _big_ before. I felt kinda stretched with something  _smaller_ than that, actually. Can you use your powers? You know, do something about that?"  
  
Vista wanted to complain. She wanted to grumble, and gripe, and tease Vicky about being nervous. But none of those things would help her get inside of the beautiful blonde, so she focused on her power instead, with ruthless determination.  
  
She was Manton-limited, which meant that she couldn't affect flesh directly. But, with sufficient creativity, she didn't need to. She created precise folds in space that mimicked a sort of shrinking effect. Essentially, instead of making her cock smaller, she'd made it so that the entire space that it occupied interacted with the rest of the world like it was smaller.  
  
Vista didn't bother to think about how many laws of physics that violated. Vicky's hands had let her wrists go, and there was nothing that was going to stop her from finally fulfilling the burning need that had been building in her nethers for the last hour. She snatched Victoria's underwear aside, tearing it slightly in her hurry to get it out of the way and Vicky didn't have the breath to complain because she was finally  _inside._  
  
Victoria let out a sort of breathless gasp as Vista started to hump into her. The younger girl had never done this with  _anyone,_ but biological coding was kicking in, influencing her thoughts and actions to make sure that she performed well. Vista couldn't bring herself to pull out very far, only going back a few inches before pushing herself inside once again.  
  
She was fucking Victoria Dallon. She was fucking Glory Girl. The sensation of tight, wet warmth squeezing around her shaft was muted from the spatial distortion, but it was still the most deeply satisfying thing that she had ever experienced. It was better than her inauguration into the Wards. It was better than her first solo arrest. It was the  _best thing ever,_ like a missing puzzle piece was finally being slotted into her life.  
  
Victoria, for her part, was vocally and enthusiastically participating. The walls of the Wards' private rooms were soundproofed, so there was nothing stopping her from going all out. Her hips shifting up to meet Vista's every movement, and her legs tensed around the younger girl's lower back to help drive her in even harder. "F-fuck~! Just a little...a little-"  
  
Vista changed her angle slightly, rubbing across a spot that felt a little different than the other parts of Vicky's walls and was rewarded with a full-body clench from her partner that nearly made her burst right then and there. Still, she didn't allow herself to lose control, continuing on despite the temptation to just bring everything to a climax right then and there. She didn't know if she'd ever get a chance to do this again and wanted to drag it out as much as possible.  
  
Victoria's back arched, pressing her lower body closer to Vista's as her every muscle quivered. Vista rode her through the orgasm, not pausing for a second as she started to work her towards the next one. She pulled back more with every thrust now, wanting to get enough of a build-up to make Vicky  _really_ feel each and every one, even loosening the grip of her power to let herself expand just a little inside of her partner.  
  
The combination of post-climax sensitivity and the fresh intensity that Vista was going at her with made Victoria's toes curl. "F-fucking  _Christ_ you're good at this! Come on, harder!"  
  
Vista didn't bother responding, not verbally. Words weren't important right now, and the fact that Victoria was still capable of them was irritating on some level. So, Vista did exactly as she asked, and let her power go entirely.  
  
The noise that came out of Victoria's throat as Vista expanded to her full size inside of her was somewhere in between a whimper and a squeak. Her fists balled up on the floor, tearing finger-sized furrows in the carpet and tile underneath it as her inner walls were stretched from 'pleasantly full' to 'at the limit of their endurance' in a split second.  
  
And then, Vista started to  _fuck_ her.  
  
It was hard to pull back for the first thrust, Vicky's muscles felt like a silk vice around her, but she managed. She pulled all the way back, until nothing but the head was left splitting the New Wave heroine open. And then, she reversed the motion. It took several seconds for her to push past the resistance and force herself in up to the hilt, but she managed once again.  
  
Besides, it was easier the second time. And even easier than that the third.  
  
Every time she pulled back, fat strings of Victoria's arousal clung to her cock, some dripping off to stain the carpet. Every time she buried herself in again, a mix of her own pre and Victoria's fluids were forced out from sheer lack of room, leaving a wider wet stain right underneath Glory Girl's smooth ass.  
  
It was heaven. Vista could have done this forever. But the best was yet to come.  
  
She sped up again, Victoria clenching around her and moaning every time she pressed against her furthest depths. Vista could feel her own climax racing closer as her own body tensed, her cock swelling just a little bit further, readying her to pump her cum right into Victoria's inviting, fertile womb-  
  
Vicky's eyes snapped open at the sensation, and with speed born from panic, she shoved Vista backward. The younger girl erupted almost as soon as she was out, thick and heavy blasts of white cum pulsing out in fat strings to splatter all over her partner. The first several clung to Victoria's face, one of them nearly gluing her eyes shut as it left her features thoroughly coated. As the pressure lessened, they worked their way down her body, leaving thick white ropes staining her sweater from chest to waist, the last few painting Victoria's thighs, one final one making her quiver as it splashed directly against her pussy lips.  
  
For a while, the two of them both sat there, panting. For some reason, Vista felt upset at the way the finale had gone. Why had Vicky shoved her off at the last second!?  
  
Finally, Victoria sat up. "Could that thing...knock me up?"  
  
Oh. That's why.  
  
Vista just shrugged. "Honestly, no clue. My parents might know, but they don't tell me anything. It was... _probably_ a good idea to be safe." No matter how unsatisfying it felt.  
  
"Oh. Kay." Victoria tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't really support her weight and she fell back down. "Right. Soon as I can walk, I'm gonna take off."  
  
Vista slumped, just a bit. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. I guess I'll...see you around?"  
  
"Huh?" Vicky turned back to her, grinning. "I'm not leaving, I'm heading down to the pharmacy. As soon as I get my hands on a pack of condoms, I'm taking that bad boy for another ride. This time, though,  _I'm_ gonna take the lead."  
  
That strange confidence returned, along with a sudden swell of lust, and Vista grinned back. "You can try."


End file.
